headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 3 1
| next = ''The Tomb of Dracula'' #2 }} "Day of Blood! Night of Redemption!" is the title to the first issue of the ''Tomb of Dracula'' graphic novel limited series published by Marvel Comics under their Epic Comics imprint. The story was written by Marv Wolfman with artwork by Gene Colan and inks by Al Williamson. Colan also rendered the cover art graphic to this issue. It was colored by Lovern Kindzierski and lettered by Chris Eliopoulos. The story was edited by Terry Kavanagh with Mark Powers as assistant editor. This issue shipped in October, 1991 and carries a cover price of $4.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Marlene McKenna is having a nightmare. She dreams of the vampire lord Dracula and his final battle against aged vampire hunter Quincy Harker - a battle that seemingly resulted in the deaths of both men. She also dreams of Dracula attacking. When she awakens, she finds herself at a special dream research clinic run by Doctor Gregor Smirnoff. Marlene leaves the clinic, but while driving, she sees images of another late vampire hunter - Rachel van Helsing. The image startles Marlene and the car swerves off the road. A short while later, Marlene's husband Frank Drake arrives at the hospital to pick her up. Marlene tells him about her experiences and the visions of Rachel van Helsing. She knows of Rachel from Frank's diary, back in the days when he used to team up with her to hunt down Dracula. Over the course of several evenings, Marlene's emotional state grows more chaotic. She continues seeing images of Rachel van Helsing, and before long the spirit of the dead vampire hunter takes full possession of her. Frank doesn't understand what is happening to his wife. Doctor Smirnoff arrives at the Drake residence and finds Marlene. He deliberately used Marlene's natural empathic abilities to make her a suitable receptacle for the spirit of Rachel van Helsing. Rachel was one of the few people on Earth who knew where Dracula's remains were buried. Taking Marlene/Rachel to Transylvania, he wishes to unearth the vampire so that he can obtain the secret of immortality for himself. Frank Drake discovers that Marlene is missing and determines where Doctor Smirnoff has taken her. He follows them to Castle Dracula in Transylvania and finds them at the exact spot on the grounds where Dracula's corpse lies. Smirnoff and some hired servants unearth Dracula and Gregor removes the silver wheelchair spoke lodged in the creature's chest. Frank tries desperately to stop them, but he is too late. Dracula lives again. Appearances * Frank Drake * Marlene McKenna * Spirit of Rachel van Helsing * Gregor Smirnoff * Dracula * Blade, Eric Brooks * Becky Glass * Quincy Harker * Taj Nital * The Belonging * Humans * Empaths * Vampires * England :* London * Romania :* Transylvania :* Castle Dracula * None * Automobile * Wheelchair * Empathy * Possession * Resurrection * Castle * Dreams * Nightmares Notes & Trivia * Dracula was created by author Bram Stoker for his 1897 novel Dracula. The titular character is loosely inspired by an actual historical figure, Vlad III. * Total page count: 52 pages. * This issue is UPC barcode 024885232387 01. * This is the first appearance of Marlene McKenna. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Tomb of Dracula Vol 3 Category:1991/Comic issues Category:October, 1991/Comic issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Terry Kavanagh/Editor Category:Mark Powers/Assistant editor Category:Gene Colan/Cover artist Category:Gene Colan/Cover inker Category:Marv Wolfman/Writer Category:Gene Colan/Penciler Category:Al Williamson/Inker Category:Lovern Kindzierski/Colorist Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Letterer Category:Chronologized Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries